A Child Loves His Games
by jamie71196
Summary: Ciel has always made it apparent that a child loves his games,and lately hes been overworked , but as we know nothing is gonna keep a child from his game, now is it story re corrected


Ciel was lazily perched up by his left arm scanning threw his paper work clearly bored out of his mind when he heard two knocks and a familiar smooth Voice speak up.

"Young master, I'm coming in .

Ciel peered up to see Sebastian wheel in the tray with various deserts that looks appetizing enough. Sebastian may be a demon but he was

Very skilled at cooking to say the least, as ciel's eyes roamed over which desert he would chose it seems the chocolate caramel cake caught his eye.

ciel grabbed that plate and set it in front of him he was still tired but nothing can keep ciel from his sweets .

Sebastian's P.O.V

As i brought the tray of desserts for ciel my eyes traveled over my master's appearance he was disheveled his neck tie un tied and wrinkled in so many ways,

Ciels sleeves of his sapphire jacket where rolled up to his elbows , his collared shirt was unbutton by 3-4 buttons showing off an alluring or better yet enchanting

Amount of ciels porcelain skin, his hair was pointing in different directions and under his enticing sapphire blue eyes where dark circles that resembles

A tired raccoon. Also lately I noticed my young master having a hard time sleeping i wonder what's bothering him, I peered up behind my raven bangs to see

ciel dip his pale index finger into the chocolate icing and brought it to his pink plump lips but before he could get it in his mouth his tongue darted out to lick

his finger clean of the sweet sticky substance . I felt my own body reacting to this I was gritting my teeth trying not to concentrate on my master and his actions…..

why master why would you go such length to tease me .

Ciels P.O.V

Once i saw Sebastian's little reaction I thought it be a little bit fun to play a little game before bed . When Sebastian looked away i took a spoon of icing

and slung it to Sebastian's right cheek, his eyes widen in surprise , obviously not expecting it . he was about to wipe it off but i stopped him.

"Now now Sebastian did i order you to wipe it off...hm didn't think i did ...but since you made me such a worthy dessert to satisfy my cravings how about I clean you up to satisfy yours ".

i signaled with my finger tips for him to come closer to me I grabbed onto his uniform tie and pulled him close i was inches away

from his lips his hot breath tickling my nose ,I pressed my lips to his faces as my lips ran along his jaw i heard Sebastian's breath hitch, but none the less I felt Sebastian's

Trade mark sexy smirk forming in the nape of my neck . I started trailing kisses along his neck til I got to the glob of icing on his cheek I darted my tongue and started to lick the sweet chocolate

Off my butlers face.

Sebastian's P.O.V

To say I was surprised bocchan was doing this was an understatement I was completely in shock where did my sweet little bocchan learn all this, don't tell me

he has been reading grells yaoi fan books again . I sighed ,if that were the case I would have to literally kill grell ….not that I haven't already been trying.

i was brought back to my thoughts when I heard ciel whisper something in my ear i ran it back in my head and processed it .

"Sebastian I know you want me just as much as I want you , I know why you take so long to dress me or bath me I know why your eyes linger on me for

An unnecessary amount of time. I know you must dream about me as I dream of you , why not make these dreams of ours ...then he said in the most

Sensual voice... a reality…..

Fan Girl P.O.V my eyes shot open and I quickly peered around my surroundings , I sighed " I guess it was just a dream "."WAIT! NOOO! IT CAN'T

BE A DREAM COME ON. GO BACK TO SLEEP ...DAMNIT.

Okay this story was a fiction story i thought of and wrote in 5 min i got bored as you can see and its not good i figured i tried to write something

less innocent than i usually do so you like ? and yes i know i have alot of spelling ,mistakes you need"nt remind me but what cha think


End file.
